


in sickness and in health

by shokubeni



Series: ivory&black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Continuation, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shokubeni/pseuds/shokubeni
Summary: blaise zabini and theodore nott got married in the north of france, in a very intimate and small civil ceremony ten years after the battle of hogwarts.





	in sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally supposed to be a small drabble of theo and blaise getting married and it’s like almost 2k words of nothing, it’s literally blaise and theodore wedding ceremony through the eyes of harry. idek why i came up with this.

blaise zabini and theodore nott got married in the north of france, in a very intimate and small civil ceremony ten years after the battle of hogwarts. they planned an after party, nothing big, nevertheless; because the both of them had very few friends they could actually trust and share a moment so important like this. but there was way too little people they trusted for the actual ceremony.

neither of them did hesitate though, telling both pansy and draco they could bring a plus one if they wanted to, they also knew that draco would invite harry in a heartbeat and that pansy would come by herself because her pride was still bigger than anything else, even after all these years.

so there he was, harry james potter, surrounded and sharing such an intimate and beautiful moment with people he had _bloody hated_ during his school years, draco included. honestly, it was just so bizarre. if you asked harry ten years ago, he would have laughed at the mere thought of sharing a moment like this with a group of slytherins, with _this_ group of slytherins.

and it was even more _bloody_ bizarre, when harry started to notice and feel the amount of emotion in the air. the ceremony was so solemn, almost automatic in the way it was handled, but at the same time, the _feelings_ were just so _strong_ harry swore he could feel them vibrating through the air, reverberating inside his chest.

the total of guests, including harry, were five. obviously blaise's mother, pansy and draco, but narcissa was also there. harry didn't quite ask why narcissa was there by herself without the company of lucius, but he could pretty much imagine.

and she was looking the most emotional of the five, maybe close to harry. she was standing next to her son in a burgundy dress that accentuated her pale skin, her hair tied up in a perfectly styled bun, holding a crumpled handkerchief in her hand, but managing to keep the little sniffs to a bare minimum. probably either blaise or theodore meant more to her than harry could have ever imagined, and that was something that harry would be surprised about draco's mother, her actual and big ability to _care_.

pansy parkinson stood next to her, and seemed to be the most composed, looking stern in a black cocktail dress with the highest pair of high heels harry had seen ever, her eyes sharply rimmed with black, the darkest of the reds on her lips. sometimes her lips would turn up, like with an amused expression, and harry thought she was probably thinking about memories, but overall the sparkle in her eyes was hard to miss.

then, there was blaise's mother. it was the first time harry saw her and he understood perfectly the fame, not only she looked extremely beautiful with hard features and a smooth skin her son had obviously inherited, she was also dressed with clothes that probably were more expensive than harry's entire wardrobe. a two pieces dress suit in a pearl colour, with what it seemed a fox fur over her shoulder, her braided long hair falling down her back. she looked touched, but somehow, her eyes glistened with something closer to hope than to tears.

and draco? draco looked exulted, truly happy, like this was something he had expected to happen but never _really_ actually imagined it was going to materialise, so his emotion was pouring through him making him look between prideful and relieved that theodore and blaise were doing something they both should have done years ago. he was wearing what it seemed like a combination of a suit and formal robes, always leaning towards tradition, and _biases aside_ , he looked truly stunning with a buttoned up frock coat and dress trousers, both in rigorous black.

blaise was wearing a suit so well tailored it seemed like it was just made for the other to wear it, which was probably the case, made from scratch just for this moment. it was also completely black, the shirt included, and harry guessed amusedly that if he would expect a wedding where both people were wearing black clothes, definitely it would be in a slytherin wedding.

theodore was wearing traditional dress robes, and he looked elegant and earnest. he had the palest skin harry had seen in anyone, ever, and the black of both of his hair and his clothes only enhanced that. thedore nott was actually a beautiful person, harry always thought so, especially when he could be stripped of his shyness and smile in the way a dimple could appear on his cheek, as it was doing right then, when blaise slipped a ring into his finger.

and _bloody hell,_ harry's chest tightened so hard he thought the air was pulling out of his lungs, because this was such an emotional and _pure_ sight. it was impossible not to notice the way theodore's hands trembled when they exchanged their rings, and the way blaise almost stumbled over his words, like he was getting lost in the eyes of theodore, instead of in the speech he was supposed to recite.

the words exchanged were obviously in french, but draco tilted his head enough for his lips to brush against the shell of harry's ear, translating both of blaise's and theodore's bows, and the words of confirmation after it, and the emotion just kept _drowning_ in harry's chest.

it was so funny, that harry was feeling so much _love_ , so much _devotion,_ in a place that was full of people who were always thought to be stripped of both.

the kiss sealed both a promise and the ceremony, and while pansy was whistling, both draco and harry were clapping enthusiastically, miss zabini's strong and clear italian above all of their actions, narcissa's melodic laugh filled the air around them.

almost looking oblivious, theodore and blaise were whispering to each other, the pads of blaise's thumbs wiping away the moist underneath theodore's eyes, their foreheads so close, they were almost brushing against each other. harry wasn't sure any longer about the language they were speaking in, but sometimes the intention and the _meaning_ went beyond any language barrier.

miss zabini went to hug her son first, speaking the fastest harry had ever heard, ever, and in italian, laughing and smiling and giving a few pats on blaise's cheeks. she hugged theodore next, holding his face tenderly between her hands, and whispering something that harry didn't catch, but that made theodore chuckle, and nod.

narcissa and theodore hugged so tight, and for so long, that harry felt like he was intruding a very special and bonding moment just by looking at them. when they parted, they both had glistening eyes, and narcissa kissed theo's cheek before hugging blaise, briefly, but with the same intention and care.

pansy sandwiched herself between the two of them, her head resting on blaise's chest, and her arm circling around theodore's waist, making them laugh loudly. with her high heels, she was almost as tall as theodore, but still not enough for reaching blaise. it was kind of an adorable picture, and something harry would have _never_ imagine pansy parkinson, theodore nott and blaise zabini could do. pansy moved not longer after, saying that _sorry no kisses, lads!_ , because she didn't want to ruin her lipstick.

it was only harry and draco left, and harry felt quite stupid to feel so emotional about this, and a little uncomfortable because even if it was extremely generous for the two of them to invite him, he wasn't nearly as close to the two of them as pansy or draco, definitely not. dating draco made him get in contact with his friends, but there was always this _distance_ between them, even if they were closer and not as awkward as they were in the beginning.

a handshake and a squeeze of blaise's shoulder seemed like a good fit, though, smiling with a nod and congratulating him because honestly, _honestly_ , it was such a touching ceremony. blaise was smiling in that way he did when he was full of pride and he wanted to brag, looking smug and confident, and it only made harry grin was well, and more pats to each other shoulders were exchanged.

draco, on the other hand, went to talk to theodore. harry knew the both of them had been friends since _forever_ , with that whole connection of pure-blood, elite and both fathers as death eaters. harry also knew there wasn't a lot of people draco considered _close_ , a _friend_ and an _equal_ , but that theodore was, unequivocally, all of those things.

it was quite a sight, the two of them in their rather traditional clothes, almost the same height, looking probably more similar to their parents that the both of them ever wished to. draco extended his hand to theodore, for a handshake, and a nod, which theodore returned to with a raised eyebrow, his hand squeezing his in a firm way but the lack of expression on their faces was slowly faltering.

harry wasn't sure who pulled who into a hug, but they shared one between muffled laughs, curls of black and blonde hair twirling as they did, hands squeezing backs and arms in a chaos of limbs. when they parted to look at each other, there was something in the eyes harry wasn't quite sure he could identify, it was like they couldn't believe they were there, maybe, and harry sometimes couldn't, either.

talk about redemption, talk about surviving against the odds and surpassing what it seemed wrong and dangerous fates. harry knew quite a lot about that, and he knew both draco and theodore shared misfortunes in their one way, as well. he could only imagine the coiling emotion of being together like this, after all these years, in an event as meaningful as their wedding.

it was theodore the one who came to him while he was lost in his rambling, and he actually greeted him with a _thank you for coming_ , and that was such a _painfully_ theodore thing to say, that moved by instinct, harry gave him a hug. theodore was surprised, but also undeniably soft and touched by everything that was happening, and he hugged harry briefly as well.

when harry looked at him, theodore's cheeks were rosy, but he had a dimple in both of his cheeks and it made harry grin, squeezing his shoulder. with his peripheral vision he saw draco and blaise whispering to each other, until he heard blaise _cussing_ at his lover, before laughing as well.

blaise moved to theodore's side after all the greetings were exchanged, kissing the top of his head, as theodore circled his arm around his waist, his nose brushing against the base of his neck. it was such a _tender_ action, harry knew no one was going to believe him when he was back to england and shared the news.

the room seemed to be filled with eerie silence, and strong vibes of energy, and no one seemed to move until pansy crossed her arms on her chest, exclaiming that _bloody hell, where is the firewhiskey to celebrate?_ it made everyone laugh, but they made their way to the celebration place while harry's hand moved to find draco's, as theodore's entwined his arms around blaise's.

definitely, all as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come to talk to me at my [tumblr](https://crvdence.tumblr.com)


End file.
